On Tape
by Double Negative
Summary: Max has to record parts of his life for a school project. You know what that means? PRANKS GALORE! Yaoi. MaxKai, ReiTakao. Have fun! There will be a plot! ...Discontinued...
1. Projects and Pixie Sticks!

AN: First Beyblade fic! There are hardly any Max fics so I wrote one! It will have a plot! EVENTUALLY! MUSHASHASHASHA! I also write Digimon and DBZ fics, check 'em out. LOOK! NO MARY SUES!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, Iie, No and that's that. ^_~  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! LOTS AND LOTS! The pairings are in the story so read! Oh ya and review! ^_____^  
  
~*~  
  
On Tape  
  
~*~  
  
Max shot up in his seat as his teacher rapped hard on his head with her knuckles.  
  
"Pay attention!" She then continued on with her speech. Groaning, Max looked out the window, It was such a beautiful day! And he was stuck inside with Miss. Side-Show-Freak and it was REALLY hot!  
  
He needed sugar...NOW.  
  
He might as well pay attention; the sooner he got down his homework, the sooner he could get sugar then plot his revenge against his boyfriend.  
  
After seeing Tyson and Rei so happy together Max had decided to wallow out his sorrows in the park. Of course with sugar. Anyways, things led to another and he ended up meeting Kai. He always had something for him... he just never uh... showed it. So after they both got high on sugar they ended up spilling their guts and making out. The End.  
  
That was fun. From that day forward he always played pranks on him because Kai was so hot when he laughed. No NOT his evil psycho laughter.  
  
Of course they all had changed since then, well Max did. His hair had to be cut because of an unfortunate accident including Tyson and scissors. So, not wanting to look like Enrique he spiked it up. He also decided overalls were not for him and settled with slacks, jeans and wife-beaters. He had to wear the school uniform most of the time anyway. (AN: Think Digimon. Yamato and Tai's uniform. Actually Max kinda looks like Yamato in this story now that I think 'bout it! Lol.)  
  
"Class, we wanted to have the students be more interactive. So with your dorm I want you to record parts of your home life." Around 10 hands shot up. "No, nothing sexual." Groans where heard and all the hands went down. Max was ecstatic! He could play more pranks and get marks for it! Ooooh...fun, fun.  
  
And he could videotape Kai in that leather cat suit...drool. What?! He was a teenager! IT WAS THE HORMONES! And he could film his pet frog Slime! What? He liked frogs. No need to get pissy about it. He heard the bell ring in the back of his mind, and got up to get his camcorder. It was silver and black with a lot of cool features. Sony. Niiiiiiiiiice.  
  
Heading out of the classroom he snuck around to the back of the school. Going through a side alley he found his motorbike plus a hot HOT bishie with pixie sticks. The bishie was currently fiddling with something and didn't notice the deprived-of-sugar boy's approach nor smirk.  
  
"KAI-KOI!" Ecstatically Max jumped onto his captive and straddled his waist, grabbing the pixie sticks in the process. Kai rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sound.  
  
"Awww...! Love you too!" You could tell when Max had sugar. He talked in exclamation points...  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO SEE REI-KUN AND TYSON-KUN!" Max let out a giggle and jumped on the motorbike. Kai noticing all the empty pixie wrappers littering the ground (and the exclamation points) decided one thing. He was driving.  
  
The whole ride they discussed little things ranging from plushies to the stalking girls that Max was going to set his Mechanical shark/bear on. Kai shuddered. Max could pretty much have one of those... When they finally arrived home Max decided to go swimming in the dorm pool. So, running up the stairs with Kai they entered the dorm.  
  
"Guys, Get a room." On the couch Rei and Tyson where currently doing some things rated R including Tyson sucking on Rei's neck. And Rei's hands where in very...suggestive places. The said criminals grinned.  
  
"Wanna join?" Kai cringed, one thing he would NEVER do. Sure both of them where hot enough, he just couldn't. Ugh. Kai just rolled his eyes for the nth time and dragged Max to their shared room.  
  
"BUT I WANNA PLAY!" Kai blushed at the double meaning. Setting him down on the bed he concerned himself with finding bathing trunks.  
  
"Okay Max, I'm gonna go talk to Tyson and Rei, and you're gonna change. Okay? Good."  
  
Making sure Kai was gone Max smirked and pulled the full package of pixie sticks out. Earlier he switched wrappers, to make Kai think he couldn't do any thought-out damage. Taking out his Camcorder he snuck to the living room and set it just around the corner on a nearby table. It was a perfect view of the whole living room; he could see all his roomies chatting.  
  
Going back to his room he locked the door. Giving a silent cheer he let an evil smile grace his face.  
  
They were going to regret ever giving him his own phone line.  
  
~*~  
  
I DID A BEYBLADE STORY! ^_____________^ the idea was just floating in my head so I wrote it down. This is not a One-Shot! More pranks to come! If you want e-mail me or review ideas for pranks go ahead!! YAY! Have fun with the creativnessness, ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Does anyone know any good Max fics? Cause there's hardly any! ;_; OMG! Has anyone heard the end of the song Back Down by 50 Cent? IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!! It's like this woman and she's saying all this really funny stuff. Dunno how to explain it. If I get any flames on the Yaoi content I won't hesitate to lash out. I don't appreciate homophobic people. ^_^ as a bonus here's a really funny American joke. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DUN READ! Please don't call me racist. Thank you.  
  
A Canadian man was having coffee and croissants with butter and jam in a diner when an American man, chewing gum, sat down next to him. The Canadian ignored the American, who, nevertheless, started up a conversation. The American snapped his gum and said, "You Canadian folks eat the whole bread?" The Canadian frowned, annoyed with being bothered during his breakfast, and replied, "Of course." The American blew a huge bubble. "We don't. In the States, we only eat what's inside. The crusts we collect in a container, recycle them, transform them into croissants and sell them to Canada." The American had a smirk on his face. The Canadian listened in silence. The American persisted. "D'ya eat jelly with the bread?" Sighing, the Canadian replied, "Of course." Cracking his gum between his teeth, the American said, "We don't. In the States, we eat fresh fruit for breakfast, then we put all the peels, seeds, and leftovers in containers, recycle them, transform them into jam and sell it to Canada." The Canadian then asked, "Do you have sex in the States?" The American smiled and said, "Why of course we do." The Canadian leaned closer to him and asked, "And what do you do with the condoms once you've used them?" "We throw them away, of course." Now it was the Canadian's turn to smile. "We don't. In Canada, we put them in a container, recycle them, melt them down into chewing gum and sell them to the United States."  
  
Ain't it great to be CANADIAN!?  
  
Lol. That was for Linkz and all my Canadian buddies! GO LEAFS GO! WOO HOO! Even thou were losing... ;_; Hope that little thing didn't offend anyone! JA NE!  
  
Signing out, YL (I may change my name to Rian Kodin... should I?) 


	2. Author's Note Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Why I'm saying this again I'll never know...  
  
Yes this story has been discontinued. But, I may continue it. It's just that I lost all my inspiration. I have no idea's what so ever! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
...ahem...  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Really, I am. But keep checking back because I may fix the first chapter. The writing style is kind of choppy. But, if anyone wants to help me with some idea's go right ahead!  
  
I do though have tons of ideas for Max stories, so if anyone likes to write about Max and wants to help just e-mail me! Most of the stories will be Yaoi though.  
  
Here's a preview of one of my Max stories:  
  
~*~  
  
Everybody always asks me why I wear these goddamn eye-blinding, neon green wristbands. My answer? I smile and say they match my shirt, and they always believe it. Every time, when it's really just a diversion from the truth.  
  
I guess they never question it because I'm always so oblivious and cheerful. Or worried, but that's only sometimes. It's hard just to be normal, since I know that I'm not.  
  
~*~  
  
Steal my idea and I'll attack you! MUSHASHASHASHA! Jks, jks. Just please don't even steal the sentences. Thanks!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Needle Point 


End file.
